Gleeva Las Vegas
by GrittyRe-boot
Summary: The glee kids make trouble in Vegas. I didn't feel like the story was complete so I extended the sixth chapter and split it up into two separate ones. If you've read the story already the only differences are in chapters six and seven.
1. Chapter 1

Gleeva Las Vegas

The glee gang heads to nationals in Vegas where they waste no time making trouble for Chaperones Will and Emma. Rachel/Finn, Puck/Quinn, Will/Emma, Artie/Tina

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of glee or any of it's characters.

Note: Although this Fanfic is in the same canon as my others (It's just easier that way) you do not need to read them to understand what's going on. However here's a bit of info to keep you updated.

Rachel and Finn are together

Puck and Quinn are dancing around a possible romance

Finn found out that the baby wasn't his but has since forgiven Puck and Quinn

Will has divorced Terri

Also I'm sure it's not accurate that nationals contenders get to go to Vegas but the idea was just too fun for me to pass up.

Chapter 1

Slushie facials and yearbook vandalism aside, Glee club was not without its share of perks. Here they were on a coach flight to nationals, the competition they'd been preparing for for months and it was in Vegas of all places.

"Isn't this exciting?" Rachel beamed, her mile wide smile plastered permanently on her face.

"Sure," Finn said. "I've always dreamed of dying horribly in a plummeting 747." Finn's long legs shook uncontrollably and his clammy hand wrapped around Rachel's, holding on for dear life.

"Finn, how many times have we been over this?" Rachel said. "Air travel is the safest form of transportation there is. You have a better chance of being… I don't know, devoured by the Loch Ness Monster."

"Well that's just great. You're telling me if we crash into the ocean and I survive I still have to worry about sea monsters?"

"Finn, we're not going anywhere near Scotland, we're not even flying over the ocean. Would you relax?"

"Yeah man, stop being such a little Bitch." Puck chimed in, shuffling his cards.

"Language Noah." Emma said from the row ahead, not looking up from her current task of rubbing her serving tray down with bleach wipes.

"Em, I think you're starting to wear a hole through that thing." Will said gently grabbing them away from her.

"Sorry, it's just that planes make me kind of nervous. All the people and their… breathing." Emma cringed as a man sitting nearby sneezed into his hand. "Oh my god he's wiping it on the pillow." She squeezed her eyes shut trying to force the bad feelings away.

"Thanks for coming Em," Will said, trying to distract her. "I know this must be hard."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm happy to help," she said, her eyes still closed and her voice quavering.

"Okay, one of you losers want in?" Puck said glancing at Quinn and Tina who sat beside him and then Artie sitting across from him in the handicapped area.

"I don't know, I think I can probably take you." Artie said confidently.

"Bring it on wheels." Puck said, beginning to deal as gracefully as possible across the aisle.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We're going to Vegas, _The_ Vegas, don't you think you can curb your macho competitive idiocy until then." She said flipping through her magazine.

"Nope," Puck answered. "Besides we're minors, what kind of action can we possibly get that doesn't involve the hotel pool and Cirque Du Soleil?"

Artie smiled slyly clearly knowing something they didn't. Before Puck could interrogate him about it the plane rocked a bit, setting Finn even more on edge.

"Oh my god we're gonna die aren't we?" Finn exclaimed. "We're gonna die that's all there is to it."

"Nobody's dying on this flight guys, I assure you. It's just a little turbulence." Will Said.

"Did you hear that, it's just turbulence." Rachel insisted, squeezing his hand. She looked ahead at Will, who was once again absorbed in his book and Emma who was still too paralyzed with fear to notice anything else going on. Kurt and Mercedes were focused on filing their nails, Santana and Brittany were engaged in some inane conversation with Mike and Matt, Puck and Artie were busy with cards, Tina was listening intently to her Ipod, eyes closed and head swaying and Quinn continued to read her magazine.

"You know, you're really sexy when you're nervous." Rachel whispered in Finn's ear. Before he could respond she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over him. As she prepared to make her way to the bathroom she gave him a knowing look. Finn smiled nervously, his fear still remained but was quickly overridden by his libido. Having gone over the mile high club rules with Puck before the flight, Finn waited a few minutes to follow Rachel into the bathroom.

"Boy, I thought you'd never show up." Rachel threw her arms around Finn after he closed the door behind them. They kissed frantically as he lifted her up onto the sink.

"God I love you." He said breathlessly between kisses.

"Mmm, I love you too." Rachel started unbuttoning his pants. "Button-flys? Really Finn?" as she continued to struggle with his jeans, Finn accidentally banged his head on the wall. Rachel stuck her hand over his mouth before he could cry out in pain.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah," he chuckled, kissing her again. "This is so unlike you, Rachel."

Actually as far as the last few weeks were concerned it was exactly like Rachel. She'd decided not too long ago that she was ready to make love to Finn and had taken every chance she'd gotten to seduce him, unfortunately something always got in the way, be it poor timing or an interruption or Finn's "problem." for some reason the universe didn't want Rachel to get into his button-flys. But once Rachel committed to a goal, whether it was scoring a coveted solo or just plain scoring, she stuck with it.

As Rachel finally got Finn's pants down she pressed her lips to his once again silently wondering if it was finally going to happen.

"Rachel, wait." He said, pushing her away.

"Here we go." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm sorry it's just. Are you sure you want to do this… here."

"I've wanted to do it for the past month Finn."

"I know it's just that I know you, and you're just not a 'do it in an airplane bathroom' kind of girl Rachel. The girl I fell in love with would want her first time to be special, you know?"

"But if it's with you it will be special."

"Tell you what? I promise that before this trip is over it'll happen, I'll make sure it happens, but not here. Not like this Rach."

She mulled it over for a second. "Okay, you're right." She kissed him again and he started to button his jeans. Once he fastened the last one they opened the door to head back to their seats.

"Have fun guys?" Said Mr. Schuester, standing at the bathroom door.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What were you two thinking?" Will shouted as the airport shuttle made it's way through the strip. Will held off lecturing them until they we're a safe distance away from the airport for fear of one of the employees overhearing. The last thing he needed was two of his kids getting busted doing something illegal before the competition,

"We're sorry Mr. Schu." Finn said, avoiding eye contact.

"It was all my fault, the whole thing was my idea." Rachel said.

"Nice." Puck whispered over to Mike.

"You're lucky the flight attendant didn't catch you guys," Will continued.

"Seriously, intercourse in an airplane bathroom? Did you not see that TV Special?" Emma Chimed in. Shuddering.

"We were doing no such thing Mr. Schuester." Rachel insisted.

"Yeah," Finn interjected. "We just made out a little. What were we supposed to do? The in-flight movie was _Bride Wars."_

"Look, I don't want to know what you were doing in there." Will interrupted. "But I'm warning you, if any of you pull a stunt like that again during this trip I'm calling the Nationals board and reporting you myself. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Everyone groaned in unison.

The shuttle pulled up to the hotel after ten minutes of awkward silence.

"Okay everybody grab your bags you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Will said as the gang piled out of the shuttle.

It was 8 p.m. When the group separated into their respective hotel rooms. Artie and Puck were paired together through fate, giving Puck the perfect opportunity to see what he was up to.

"Okay either you start talking or I'm gonna have to dangle you off the balcony," Puck said.

"All will be revealed in due course. But for now I suggest you put on a strong pot of coffee and chug it like there's no tomorrow."

"Sweet," Puck Shrugged.

Artie heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, looking through the wheelchair accessible peephole. It was Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Quinn.

"Okay," Kurt said. " What's the big secret?"

"Yeah, word on the street is you aim to misbehave." Mercedes said.

"Well, unfortunately the mile high fiasco has made misbehaving on this trip close to impossible, but you know I'm all about overcoming adversity. Close the door." Before Mercedes could close it, Rachel and Finn came in.

"Where were you guys?" Kurt asked "Pulling a Johnny Depp on your hotel rooms to further ensure that none of us have any fun on this trip?"

"Dude, we're sorry," Finn sighed.

"Seriously how many times did we go over the rules?" Puck asked.. "I once had sex on the way down a water park tube slide without getting caught."

"Look, it's okay guys." Artie said. "Close the door." Before Finn could shut it Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt Piled in.

"Whatever you're up to, we want in," Santana said.

"How does everybody know about this?" Artie asked.

"We're serious. We're gonna be in competition all day tomorrow, I need to get my debauchery on tonight." Mike Said.

Brittany shrieked. "Oh, are we going to see the pirate show?"

"No Brittany. Okay, close the door." Artie requested once again. Mike shut the door without any further problems. "What if I told you I can get us in to the hottest casino on the strip tonight?" Artie continued.

"I'd say you were a filthy liar with a stupid haircut." Kurt said.

"Well, my haircut aside, prepare to eat your words Hummel." Artie reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of twelve shiny new fake Ids

"How did you get these?" Tina said excitedly grabbing them away from Artie. "Candy Woo. She said looking at hers. "Cool."

Rachel grabbed hers. "Eunice Bustamonte, hmm."

"Roddy O'Houlihan?" Finn said, reading his.

"Enus McTaggart? Are you serious Artie?" Puck exclaimed.

"Look the names aren't important…" Artie said.

"I'll bet, Brock Armstrong." Quinn said coyly, tossing Artie his ID.

"Well, I did make the ID's, and that's Doctor Brock Armstrong to you." He said to Quinn.

"How did you do all this," Rachel asked.

"I know a guy who knows a guy." Artie said

"You did it on your computer didn't you? God who knew you being a nerd would actually come in handy one day." Puck said.

"You guys I'm not sure about this. You heard Mr. Schu, any more illegal activities and we're all disqualified. And I for one will not sit idly by why you conspire to eliminate our chances at nationals," Rachel protested.

"Well in that case I wouldn't try to christen any more planes Sister Rachel." Artie shot back.

"I'll be quiet." She said sheepishly.

"Good." Artie said, "And don't worry, nobody's getting disqualified. We'll be leaving here at 1 am, long after Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury have gone to bed, that'll give us five hours to engage in pretty much whatever depraved activity we want."

"Wow, Artie Abrams, part-time badass," Finn said. "I have to admit it looks good on you."

Suddenly a knock on the door silenced the group at once.

"Should we answer it?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, it's probably Mr. Schuester." Artie said gesturing for everyone to put their Ids in their pockets.

"I can hear you talking in there," Will yelled.

Brittany opened the door as the last fake ID went concealed.

"What are all of you doing in here?" Will asked suspiciously.

"You know just hanging," Kurt said.

"Uh huh, Well me and Ms. Pillsbury are going to the buffet downstairs, I'm sure you're all hungry."

"Um no, not really I mean with the time difference and everything--"

"So I'll see you downstairs?" Will said, interrupting Finn.

"Okay," they all said nervously in unison.

"Good, man this is a big room." he said, looking around before turning and heading to the elevator.

Everybody let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Okay," said Artie. "We reconvene at one."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Gleeva Las Vegas Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the music of Elvis Presley

Jet lag and a large buffet dinner were no match for Artie Abrams that night. After a three hour power nap and half a pot of coffee he was ready to do Vegas right.

How can we be sure they're asleep? Tina called from Artie's bathroom as brushed her long, blue streaked hair.

"They're old," Puck insisted "they were probably pissed that they couldn't turn in at seven."

"Even if they are awake," Artie continued. "It's almost one, what do you think they'll just get the sudden urge to enter a teenager's hotel room in the middle of the night? As long as we're here for the practice session at 7 we're golden."

"I have to say Artie, I'm not hating this side of you." Tina said entering from the bathroom. "It's kind of…"

"Sexy?" Artie Joked.

"Actually, yeah." She admitted.

"Wow, you know I wasn't being serious."

"Yeah, I know. But I am," She said. She ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his face, then adjusted his collar. "There, now you look 21."

"Okay when you two are done reading sonnets to each other we need to meet up with the rest of the group," Puck interjected. "We're gonna need some sexy ladies if we want any respect at the tables, It's not like we have any real money."

"Tina, you game?" Artie asked.

"Artie, I would be honored to be your table skank for the night," She joked, pushing his chair towards the door.

***

Rach, what's taking so long," Finn cried as Rachel primped in her bathroom.

"If I'm going to pass for 21 it's going to require just a modicum of patience. She answered"

Quinn and Mercedes entered the room, each dressed for the evening.

"Is she still in there?" Mercedes asked, irritated. "If you don't come out we're leaving without you."

"Come on Rach," Finn pleaded.

"Okay, I'm ready." Rachel opened the door and stepped out, wearing a short blue dress and strappy sandals. "What do you think? I bought it for our inevitable victory party tomorrow."

"You look beautiful," Finn said.

"And convincingly older," Quinn Added.

"But a good kind of older," Finn said. "Like…"

"Okay, okay she gets the point let's go." Mercedes interrupted, grabbing Finn and Rachel by the wrists.

The group headed downstairs, picking up the others as they made their way down the hall, Kurt was last. Finn had left him alone to get dressed in their room when he went to help out Rachel and didn't quite know what to expect coming back.

"Come on Sargeant Sparkles time to go." Puck cried, knocking twice on Kurt's door before continuing down the hallway. Kurt joined them, sporting his usual stylish threads along with an unexpected accessory on his upper lip.

"Is that a fake mustache?" Finn asked.

"No, I grew it in the thirty minutes since I last saw you," he answered sarcastically.

"Can guys really do that?" Brittany whispered to Santana who answered with a quick shake of the head.

"So what do you just carry that around with you when you travel?" asked Santana snarkily.

"Along with many other accoutrements, yes," he answered proudly.

"Cool, makes you look like a young Tom Selleck." Puck Chimed in.

"Really?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"No. It makes you look like Kurt with a stupid fake mustache. Take it off dude." Puck answered.

"And you all agree?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." They said in unison without hesitation, prompting him to quietly peel it off and stuff it in his pocket.

"I hate you all," He said.

***

After a quick bathroom run for Puck which everyone quietly suspected was spent making sure his Mohawk looked just right, the group was ready to hit the casino.

"After me and Artie clean this place out I am getting so wasted." Puck Said.

"Just try not to puke onstage tomorrow, remember we're still here to compete." Artie warned.

"You're totally right, that must be why musicians never get drunk." Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"Puck, nobody's getting drunk tonight." Quinn said sternly. "You can have one or two drinks but if we go to that competition tired _and_ hung over we're going to get massacred and you know it."

"Wait, what just happened here?" Puck asked.

"Come on, do it for me… please?" Quinn said, grabbing his arm sweetly.

"Fine," Puck groaned.

"So I was thinking, maybe later on we can steal away to the room a bit… early." Rachel addressed Finn suggestively. "Tina will be so busy having fun we'll have the whole room to ourselves to, you know… talk and maybe… do other things."

"Oh yeah, definitely… you mean sex right?" Finn whispered back.

***

Arties IDs were even more convincing than they expected. Kurt was the only one who had to make up a kidney disorder to get through the doors.

"Should've went with the Mustache." Kurt Groaned.

"Would you forget the mustache, look where we are, man." Finn Exclaimed, giving Kurt a friendly nudge.

_Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire, _Finn sang _  
Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher, _Artie Joined in as he spun his chair through the casino_  
There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there,  
And they're all livin' devil may care  
And I'm just the devil with love to spare, _Puck sang at a group of cute girls passing by prompting a sharp elbowing from Quinn_  
Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas, _The group joined in.

Viva, Viva Las Vegas

***

Emma slept peacefully in her comforter and sheets brought from home when a knock on the door stirred her awake. She looked through the peephole, careful not to touch her eye directly to it. Upon seeing who it was she fluffed her hair, checked her breath and opened the door.

"Will?" She said. "It's 1:30, What's wrong?"

"I think the kids might have run off."

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Gleeva Las Vegas Ch. 4

"What do mean they ran off?" Emma asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure of anything yet." Will said pacing back and forth across Emma's room. "I was having trouble sleeping so I thought I'd go downstairs to play the slots and…"

"And…"

"I thought for sure I saw Puck coming out of the bathroom. Same height, Mohawk I'm sure it was him."

"Well why didn't you catch him?"

"Too many people, by the time I made my way through the crowd he was gone."

"Well, did you ask the front desk if they saw the kids?"

"The guy had just gone on a break, the new girl said she didn't see anything." Will answered, still pacing. "And here's the kicker, I thought I'd knock on Puck's door just to make sure, no answer. I called his room, no answer."

"They're probably just asleep Will, besides, Artie's his roommate does running off in the middle of the night really seem like something _he'd_ do?"

"No, I guess you're right."

"Well, if you need to make sure, you have an extra key. Maybe you can just… you know." She said making a turning gesture with her hands.

"Emma I'm not breaking into a teenager's room in the middle of the night. I'll just wait until the desk guy comes back and I'll ask him then."

"Okay, I'm coming with you," Emma said.

"No Em it was bad enough for me to wake you. You should go back to sleep."

"Will, I insist. This is why I'm here right?"

***

After pooling most of their funds Artie, Puck and Finn had reached a princely sum.

"50 dollars? We have some high rollers in our midst," the dealer condescended.

"I just have to make enough for the texas hold 'em table." Artie ensured the guys. "The buy in alone is 100 bucks."

Artie tossed the dice up onto the table. Unable to see what he rolled he relied on the cheering crowd to solve the mystery for him.

"We got a seven!" The dealer exclaimed.

Artie tossed the dice up again, once more prompting cheers from the crowd.

"You're on fire Artie." Tina squealed, bending down to hug him.

***

"Have you seen these kids?" Will asked the desk guy, holding up a group shot of the glee club taken after regionals.

"Uuum."

"Please sir, if you know anything it would really help," Emma chimed in

"Oh yeah, I've seen them kids, they checked in a few hours ago. You know I think you were there."

Will let out an exasperated sigh, "I meant like an hour ago, did you see them leave?"

"Uuum, yeah… I mean no, I'm not sure. You know, I think I definitely saw the wheelchair kid."

"Are you sure it wasn't that gentleman over there." Emma said pointing to a similarly bespectacled man in a wheelchair playing the slot machine.

"Oh, yeah." The desk man said stupidly.

"Okay this is getting us nowhere," Will sighed.

"Look, maybe someone else saw them." Emma said.

"It's worth a try," Will shrugged.

***

Artie came away from the craps table 500 dollars richer.

"Are you sure you wanna risk it," Finn said. "I mean we already have way more than we started out with."

"Trust me, there's no risk involved. Over the years I've trained myself to master a set of skills that don't require legs, including kicking ass at poker."

"For good luck." Tina said kissing him right on the lips.

"Dude," Puck said. "That's who I've been giving swirlies to all these years?"

Artie wheeled himself into the private section armed with 500 dollars as the glee kids stood a safe distance away, watching in anticipation.

"Okay the game is texas hold' em" the dealer said. "I'm assuming you're all familiar with the game." The five players nodded silently.

"Ante up gentleman." They all tossed their chips in the center and collected their cards.

"I'll raise you ten," Artie said, throwing in another chip.

"I'll see your ten and raise you 20," Said one of the older players.

"You played him in the plane Puck is he really that good?" Quinn asked.

"Trust me the dude can play," Puck insisted. "I'd be more worried about those other guys."

"I fold," said one of the players.

"I'll see your 20 and raise you ten," Said Artie confidently.

"I'm out," said another player throwing down his cards.

"Geez, I can't watch," Said Mercedes shutting her eyes.

"Yeah, it is pretty boring," Said Kurt nonchalantly. "Shall we Mercedes?" He continued, taking her arm.

***

"Did you see any of these kids leaving the hotel about an hour ago?" Will asked a lady sitting near the front. She glanced at it for a split second before shaking her head.

"Will, we asked everywhere, maybe they really are in their rooms," Emma insisted.

"I don't know, I guess you're right. I mean they _are_ good kids right?"

"Of course Will." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You know since you can't sleep and I probably won't be able to go back to sleep what do you say we go back upstairs and rent an overpriced in-room movie?"

"That sounds great Emma."

***

"Alright lets see 'em," Said one of the two remaining players besides Artie.

"Pair of Aces," Said one of the players.

"Ooh, I hate to do this but…"

Everyone inhaled simultaneously as Artie set his cards down on the table.

"Ooh, full house, good one," said the dealer.

The glee kids applauded.

"Dude, that's over two grand!" Puck exclaimed, hi-fiving Finn.

"Well played Artie," Rachel said, clapping.

"Yeah, well played," Said the last player. "But you still lost, four Jacks."

Artie jaw dropped as the man laid down his cards and collected the huge pile of chips.

"But… that was everything," Artie said still in shock. "Everything."

"I can't believe you just lost 500 bucks, 17 of those were mine you know." Puck said as Artie rejoined the group.

"Lay off him man." Finn said. "Look, it's okay, we can still have fun." He continued patting a still catatonic Artie on the back.

"Doing what?" Puck scoffed.

"There's a club upstairs," Quinn suggested. "Good music, no cover charge."

"I am in a dancing mood." Santana said bumping hips with Brittany.

"Okay I think you guys have just out-geeked yourselves. I have 23 dollars left and It's going down some g-strings."

"Excuse me?" Quinn said disapprovingly.

"Gentleman's club, third floor."

"Are you kidding me, a third of the population of Lima are strippers why do you need to see them here?" Quinn continued.

"These are high end Vegas strippers babe, you know what that means? No five o'clock shadows. So who's in."

"I'm in." Matt said high-fiving Puck.

"Me too," said Mike.

"What about you two?" Puck asked glancing back and forth between Artie and Finn.

"I think I'll pass," Said Artie. "Strippers tend to find me… creepy."

"Yeah I'll pass too," said Finn. looking down at Rachel nervously.

"Finn if you want to look at strippers I'm not going to stop you," Rachel insisted. "The teen male urge to experience the naked female form is natural and healthy."

"Is this a trick?" Finn asked.

"Just don't forget what we talked about," she whispered in his ear.

"You're the best," he said giving her a quick kiss before leaving with the guys.

End of Ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tina and Artie sat together in the nightclub, they were the only ones not dancing.

"I can't believe I lost, I never lose," Artie sighed.

"Would you cheer up already?" Tina said, "You're in an exciting city with all of your friends, so what if you lost some money?"

"It's not about the money Tina." He said, "It was just nice not feeling like a loser for once in my life, but as it turns out I'm just the same tragically uncool glee kid I always was."

"Hey, I happen to like that tragically uncool glee kid."

"Oh please, you liked Artie the badass… you kissed Artie the badass."

"I kissed _you_ Artie, and it's not like it was the first time. And you know what? I'm gonna do it again." She said, leaning in to kiss him. "Do you wanna dance?" She asked as their lips parted.

"Yeah," he said smiling for the first time since the poker game.

"Free drinks on me!" Cried a familiar voice.

Everyone turned their head towards Mercedes who entered waving a handful of bills.

"Where did you get all that?" Tina asked excitedly.

"Our Miss Mercedes just cleaned up on the slot machines," Kurt said. "That's right, three hundred dollars won in a game requiring no discernable skill or talent. You could learn something from her Artie."

"Shut your face Kurt." Mercedes said, playfully shoving him.

Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt came in a few seconds later.

"What happened with your strippers?" Quinn said smugly.

"It was just a crappy burlesque show, the chicks didn't even show their boobs." Puck groaned.

Finn walked up to Rachel who sipped a Roy Rogers by the bar. "Hey, I'm starting to get a little tired," he said with the subtlety of a kick to the crotch.

"Ooh, whatever should we do about that Mr. Hudson?" Rachel said coyly.

"I was thinking maybe we could, you know—"

"Dude would you just take her back to the hotel and do her already?" Puck interrupted.

"Rachel smiled and grabbed Finn's hand dragging him out of the club.

***

"That was a really good movie," Emma said, shutting off the TV.

"Yeah, this was pretty fun all things considered," he said, still looking worried.

"Will, I'm sure the kids are fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I think it's kind of sweet that you're worrying about them like this." She said, squeezing his hand. Will looked down at her hand holding his.

"Emma?"

"Yeah Will?"

He didn't answer, instead he leaned in and softly kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." He said.

"Will, stop apologizing." She said before kissing him back.

***

Finn and Rachel ran down the hallway, hand in hand. As they reached Rachel's room Finn grabbed her and kissed her against the door.

"OK hold on, I have to find my key." She giggled, looking through her mini purse. She pulled out the key and opened the door.

"This is actually happening isn't it?" she squealed.

They fell onto the bed and started to make out, Finn reached around to the back of her dress and started to unzip it slowly.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"No, You?"

"A little, you kind of do that to me Rachel."

She smiled and removed her dress, exposing her body and then started to unbutton his shirt. She pulled it off and kissed him, lowering him onto the bed.

"Oh God!" he said with a telltale groan.

"Okay, you need to relax Finn, just breath." She said, sitting up.

"Okay, I'm breathing. I'm thinking of the mail guy…" He said, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Okay I'm good."

She climbed back on top of him and they started again, ready to go, when suddenly Tina and Artie pushed through the door. Tina sat on his lap, giggling and making out with him.

"What the hell!" Finn yelled holding the covers over Rachel.

"Oh my god I thought you guys were going back to Finn's!" Tina exclaimed, jumping up from Arties chair and pulling the hem of her black minidress down.

"And the disappointments just keep piling up," Artie Sighed.

***

Apple martini please?" Kurt said as he and Mercedes sat down on the barstool after two hours of straight dancing.

"Dude look at that faggot," A frat guy sitting across from him snickered before hi-fiving his friend.

"Wow, 'look at that faggot,'" Kurt repeated dismissively. "Your wit is positively Oscar Wildean."

"Don't even pay those jerks any attention Kurt." Mercedes said.

"Hey, hey I dropped my wallet, is it safe to bend over and pick it up." Said the Frat guy, laughing.

"You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"It's okay Mercedes I got this," Puck said, approaching the bar. "Hey, are you giving my friend here a hard time?"

"What is he your boyfriend?" the Frat guy chuckled.

"Why don't you stop getting playground kids to teach you insults?" Puck said.

"Why don't you go back to making out with fancy pants here?" The Frat guy shot back.

"That's it," He said lunging at them. Quinn pulled him away before he could strike.

"Puck let it go," Quinn said.

"They called Kurt a faggot." Puck protested.

"You call him that all the time Puck," She argued.

"Not to his face. Besides, when I do it it's cute." He tried to break free of Quinn's grasp.

"Puck don't," Quinn said, stopping him again.

"I'm not gonna hit him. If I kick his ass, _which I will_, they'll call the cops."

"What are you going to do?" Quinn said.

"I'm gonna drink this asshole under the table."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the music of The Steve Miller Band or The Divinyls.

"Puck, you said you wouldn't get drunk tonight, we have to be back at the hotel in an hour, we have to be ready for practice in two, you can't do this." Quinn pleaded as Puck sat across from the frat guy.

"Would you relax? I've gone to glee practice drunk at least six different times and nobody could tell the difference. In fact, I'm pretty sure I sang better." Puck insisted.

"Puck, I appreciate what you're trying to do but these are college kids, getting plastered is their second favorite pastime behind gray rape," Kurt said.

"Hey queermo," Are we gonna do this thing or are you just gonna sit there picturing me naked?" Said the frat guy.

"Oh it's on," Puck said. "Bartender!"

***

Finn and Rachel decided to leave Artie and Tina alone, deciding that the mood was officially dead. They sat on the edge of the hotel pool, their feet soaking in the blue water.

"What's wrong with us Finn?" Rachel sighed. "I mean teenagers and sex are supposed to go together like…"

"Skittles and popcorn." Finn said, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, ok that works I guess." Rachel said.

"Hey, don't worry it's going to happen Rachel."

"When? I mean I'm starting to think we're cursed. The first time we tried your mom came home early, the second time my dad came home early, the third time a raccoon crawled through your window and startled you. I mean, what is that? Does wildlife just enter your home all the time or something?"

"No, that was the only time," he sighed.

"That's it, we're predestined to be a sexless couple," She said, deflating.

Finn put his arm around her and stroked her hair.

"Hey, we still have an hour to kill, what do you say I buy you a sundae?"

"Finn I'm not five, my disappointment can't be overcome by sugary dairy treats."

"Well, is it okay if I just get one?" He asked. "You can watch me eat it."

"Okay." She said, her smile returning.

They got up from the cold concrete and put their shoes back on before heading towards the exit gate.

"Wait." Finn said, stopping. "What's that?" He continued, pointing to one of the canvas huts by the pool, the only one that hadn't been disassembled during nightly cleaning.

"Oh, it's just an empty cabana. I think they keep towels in it overnight or something." Rachel answered.

"Rachel Berry, I promised that you'd get laid during this trip and I meant it."

"Finn?"

"Come on." He said, grabbing her hand.

***

20 minutes and 14 tequila shots later Puck and the frat guy were still standing, although just barely. However Puck looked a lot further from passing out than frat guy did.

"Come on Puck you can do it!" Kurt said.

"Hey hoeeekdme yodu thae ariaairt," Said the frat guy.

"You feeeling aalright dude?" Puck said, a lot less articulately than usual, but still with some distinction.

"Hey man, maybe you should give it a rest." Frat guy's friend said. Frat guy answered with a punch that missed him by a good two feet.

"Noo wraaay menanf." Frat guy said before attempting to take his 15th shot. He didn't make it, fainting face first into the stack of empty shot glasses.

"Lightweight," Puck scoffed before passing out right behind him.

The glee kids cheered and applauded, even Quinn joined in.

***

"This is insane Finn." Rachel said as they made out on the oversized pile of laundered towels. "I mean your room is still free we could just go back there."

"So people can just keep coming in?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"You can put a sock on the door," she said, removing his shirt.

"That'll just make them want to come in more," he said, unzipping her dress.

"Good point," She agreed, unbuckling his belt.

Finn lowered her down onto the pile of towels, kissing her passionately. The fear of getting caught made him just preoccupied enough to avoid finishing early. Finally the condom Rachel kept in her mini purse would be put to use.

***

Puck rested against Quinn as they headed back to the hotel leaving behind the other glee kids.

_Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah_

_Some call me the gangster of love_

_Some people call me Maurice, Whoo hoo_

_Cause I speak of the pompitous of love._

"You were right," Quinn said "You are a better singer when you're drunk."

"You're pretty," Puck said.

"You have an hour and a half to sober up, I really don't think that's going to be enough time."

"This should help," Suddenly, Puck bent over and threw up.

"Yeah, probably best you let it out." she said, trying not to breath through her nose.

They got to the empty hotel room at 5:37 a.m.

"I wonder where Artie is," Quinn asked.

"Right here," Artie said wheeling himself in.

"Hey, you took off early, did you finally get lucky?" Quinn asked.

"Almost." He said, barely containing a goofy grin.

"Okay I'm going to assume we're both talking about the casino," Quinn said.

"Assume away," Artie said. "What happened to him?" He continued, pointing to a barely conscious Puck.

"He decided, like an idiot, to defend Kurt's honor by getting drunk off his ass. It was actually kind of sweet in a stupid guy kind of way," She answered as she helped Puck get under the covers. "Could you watch him, I have to go wash the night off of me."

"Sure thing," Artie said. "There's no way I'm getting any sleep right now."

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Finn and Rachel laid together in the cabana, naked and shivering.

"You okay," Finn asked.

"More like amazing." Rachel said, kissing him.

"I know, I feel like I really accomplished something tonight," He said as if he'd just built the world's biggest sandcastle.

She giggled and snuggled in closer to him. "Finn, only you can make the poorest choice of words imaginable sound romantic."

Suddenly they heard voices.

"Why don't you go ahead and check the PH in the spa Frank, I think the reading was off last night," said a man entering the pool area.

"Oh my god!" Rachel whispered, jumping up to pull on her dress. Finn quickly threw on his shirt, pants and shoes, not bothering to put on his socks first. He looked through the small opening in the canvas to see that the pool guys had their backs turned.

"Where are my panties, Finn did you see them?" Rachel asked, looking around frantically.

"You have to let them go babe, come on," he said, grabbing her hand. They exited the cabana as quickly as possible and darted out of the gate, making it just in the nick of time.

***

Quinn returned to Puck and Artie's room at 6:30, praying that Puck was better. She held a muudy looking drink in one hand.

Tina had changed and joined Artie in the room. They sat together watching the morning news, her head on his shoulder.

"How is he?" Quinn asked.

"Out like a light." Artie answered.

"Puck." She said, quietly nudging him.

"Hey Mike." He said groggily before falling back to sleep.

"Puck." she said a little more forcefully.

"Hmm?"

"Puck, Everyday Italian starts in five minutes," Artie chimed in.

He darted awake.

"Whaa?" Puck slurred.

"Here, drink this." Quinn said handing him the gross looking concoction.

He drank it without bothering to ask what it was.

"What's that like a hangover drink?" Tina asked.

"Hangover drinks don't typically work when you're still drunk. It's just something to sober him up a little."

"Does that work?" Tina asked.

"My mom's a raging alcoholic, she taught me well." Quinn grabbed the empty glass away from Puck and set it on the nightstand.

"We were all supposed to meet here at six thirty where is everyone?" Quinn asked

***

"Maybe we should just go back to the room without her," Kurt said. Brittany had been missing for the past hour, sending the kids into a panic.

"We can't do that Mr. Shuester will kill us." Mercedes Protested. "Besides, she's our friend Kurt."

"Well... gray area." he said under his breath, warranting a smack on the head from Santana.

"When's the last time you guys saw her?"

"We were dancing and I went to get us some drinks and she was gone," Mike answered.

"How could you lose an entire person?" Santana asked.

"She's your best friend, if you weren't so busy flirting with that DJ we wouldn't be in this mess," Kurt said.

"Maybe you should try her cell again." Mercedes suggested, stopping the arguement in it's tracks.

"Good idea." Kurt began dialing.

"Wait a second, do you hear that?" Mike said, stopping Kurt.

"Hear what?"

the faint sounds of music could be heard behind them a guitar, a harmonica and a very familiar voice.

_I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself ohh I don't wan't anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself._

They followed the music until they finally saw Brittany, still decked in her silver minidress, only now covered in glitter and painted flowers, swaying along with the music.

"Brittany what are you doing?"

"Hi guys!" Brittany shreiked. "this is my new best friend Dave." She put her arm around the handsome bearded troubador and ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"My name's Fabrizio."

"Ha, nobody can pronounce that," Brittany giggled.

"Brittany, are you high?" Mercedes asked.

"I am Mercedes. I am. Is it just me or is ecstasy not the most awesome thing ever," She giggled.

"You gave her ecstacy?" Mercedes asked sternly.

"Hey I didn't do anything, she just wandered over here and started dancing and pawing at my shirt," Fabrizio said.

"The guy at the club gave it to me... Mercedes, you are like so pretty." She said, combing Mercedes' hair with her fingers.

"What guy at the club?" Santana asked.

"You know, Phil." she said, still giggling.

"Who's Phil?" Kurt whispered to Santana, who answered with a shrug.

"This is a hot damn mess, we can't let Mr. Schuester see her like this." Mercedes cried.

"I don't see why not, she seems exactly the same to me." Kurt Shrugged.

"Yeah, she kind of does." Mike agreed.

"Okay, we don't have time for this. We have twenty minutes to get her back to the hotel and changed. Come on Brittany." Mecedes grabbed Brittany's hand and led her away.

"Hey, when your friend comes back to earth tell her thanks," Fabrizio said, handing Kurt a fifty dollar bill. "I don't think I've ever made this much in an hour."

***

Will and Emma had fallen asleep together shortly after their spontaneous kiss. They slept peacefully, still fully clothed, his arm wrapped around her. Just then the hotel phone rang, waking Will.

"Hello?" Will said groggily into the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester," said the woman on the other line, "We called about an hour ago and you didn't pick up, we thought we'd try you again."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I saw two of your kids come in." It was at about 5:30. "A kid with a Mohawk and a pretty blonde."

"Oh my god," Will groaned.

"Yeah, she seemed to be helping him inside, he looked almost unconscious," The woman continued.

Will slammed the phone down and jumped out of bed, jolting Emma awake.

"What's wrong Will?" Emma said.

"I knew it." Will said, darting out of the room.

"Hey Mr. Schuester Tina said, standing at his door along with the other kids. Still missing were Puck, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Brittany.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked, startled.

"It's seven o'clock. We're here for the practice session," Mercedes Said, "We knocked on your door, but you weren't in there."

"Yeah, why are you in Ms. Pillsbury's room… in your socks?" Mercedes Asked.

"And what happened to your hair?" Tina interjected. "Did you sleep in here Mr. Schuester?"

"What? No," He said unconvincingly.

"Kids we were just… going over the um—."

"The-the set list." Mr. Schuester said, finishing for Emma.

"Mm Hmm," Mercedes said, her arms crossed.

"Look do any of you know where Puck and Quinn are?" Will said, quickly changing the subject.

"We're right here Mr. Schu." Quinn said, leading a somewhat better looking Puck down the hall.

"I just got a call from the front desk saying you two stumbled in here an hour and a half ago," Will said

"We did." Quinn said.

"What were you doing out of your room at 5:30 in the morning?" Will asked sternly.

"S-sleepwalking," Artie said

"That's right, Puck sleepwalks." Quinn said.

"All the time," Puck added.

"I went to Artie's room so we could get a super early start on practicing our solo and Puck was gone," Quinn continued.

"And you know, since my legs don't work, she offered to go look for him downstairs." Artie Chimed in.

"When I found him he was outside wandering around aimlessly," Quinn Continued

"Why didn't you call me?" Will said, still not convinced.

"We would have but we didn't want to wake you. We didn't think it was a big deal," Quinn said innocently.

"If it's an emergency you always call me," He said.

"And we're sorry Mr. Schuester, we won't let it happen again," Quinn said.

"What were you doing at one o'clock this morning?" Will asked suspiciously.

"As far as I know I was in my room," Puck said.

"But I could have sworn—"

Just then Kurt and Brittany joined the others, aside from a few stray specks of glitter, all evidence of Brittany's experience as a street performer were long gone.

"Good of you guys to show up." Will said, maybe you can clear a few things up for me.

"Whoa, Mr. Shcu your hair is like emormous." Brittany said, starting to reach for it before Kurt pulled her hand back.

"Where were you guys tonight, and don't you dare lie to me." Mr. Schu said.

"In our rooms, where else would we be?" Kurt said.

"Okay then why did I see Puck in the casino at one o'clock this morning? Why is Puck suddenly a sleepwalker, and where are Rachel and Finn?" Mr. Schu continued, his arms crossed.

They had all been so anxious to get back to their rooms on time, they had completely forgotten about Finn and Rachel.

"I'm waiting," Mr. Schu said.

"Umm..." Mercedes started unsure of what to say.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said, coming up the hall with Finn, they both carried drink holders stacked with hot coffee.

"We thought you guys could used a pick-me-up, consider it a formal apology for the plane incident." Rachel said, beginning to pass out the coffee.

"That's very big of you Rachel but This is hardly the time. Puck, Quinn, we're not finished here."

"Will?" Emma cut in. "Do you really think giving the kids the third degree is a good way to start off nationals?"

"Mr. Schu continued to glare at Puck, "No, I guess it isn't." he said hesitantly, .

"So what do you say we get to our practice session?" Emma beamed. "The shuttle should be here any minute."

"Are you sure you guys don't want to change clothes first?" Finn said, "You kind of look like you got mugged."

"Emma looked down at her wrinkled clothes and tried to smooth her bedhead with her fingers."

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys downstairs in 20." Will said, still looking reluctant to let them off the hook.

He grabbed his shoes and left Emma's room, heading towards his own.

"You don't believe us do you Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel Asked.

"Oh, about as far as I can throw you," Emma answered.

"Then why did you tell Mr. Schuester to lay off?" Finn asked.

"Oh kids you don't think I remember what it's like to be a teenager?" She gave them a knowing smile and shut her door.

The End.


End file.
